Communications technologies continue to evolve. In the past, when people communicated over long distances, they used landline telephones, television sets, and radios. Today, students, workers, even retirees use a variety of newer more personalized data access devices. As people continue to use these newer more personalized data access devices, their behavior is changing. People are tailoring their devices to suit their own preferences. For example, a user may configure his or her mobile phone to have one or more unique ringtones, personalized wallpaper, and a Facebook widget. In addition, people are taking their devices with them wherever they go. A user may do this in the literal sense by carrying his or her laptop or mobile device, or in the virtual sense by accessing an individualized data access web portal, such as iGoogle, Facebook, or LinkedIn, on any borrowed device or kiosk with web access.
As individuals gain more control over their data access devices, they also want more control over both the information they receive and the information they provide to others. Meanwhile, media, product, and service providers want to both reach out to and exchange information with these individuals, without limiting the individuals' ability to configure their data access devices.